Raikou vs Kaze - The Lightning Storm of A Battle!!
"hmph" Raikou says as He stops Kaze's blade and lightning attack coming from behind his sword. The lightning destroys some of the area around Raikou. "is this really the Best you can do Brother?? It seems that your father taught you nothing of true power Like this you can't possibly save this guild let alone The Water Dragon Slayer Nagisa over there." Nagisa was knocked out cold on the floor and a small amount of blood was coming from her mouth. It also seemed black lightning was sparking off her body. {Minutes Earlier} "Hmm so what do you think Father?" Kaze ask his Father trying to get acknowledge. Kage giggles a little as he says," you need a little bit more training by the way who's the pretty lady i saw you hanging out with earlier she seems to like you at least that's what i noticed. Kaze Blushes and responds, "that's Nagisa dad she's cute and caring I kinda like her but I'm unsure if I should ask her out or not what do you think?". Kaze seems a little embarrassed talking about this with his Father. Kage simply laughs. "hehe well i can say you are easily embarrassed when it comes to the girls you like your mom always did say you were that way since you never really had a chance to date anyone with all the training i made you go through. Sigh i miss your mom." Kage says now remembering His former Wife ShuuraI. "Well i think im gonna go check on your cousins and my brother see how they are doing.. Kage says walking off to go somewhere presumably were he said he was going. "Dad sure does miss mom a lot I guess that is natural since she was the love of his life So it makes I mean i miss Mom too she was so kind Hmm i wonder where Nagisa is," Kaze says wondering were the Cute Nagisa had gone she was here earlier but left when his dad had come by. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and Nagisa came through the Wall seemign to have Electricity spark off of her. "huh Nagisa!?" Kaze says running over to where Nagisa Lands, But before he is suddenly kicked and sent flying into a wall. "ug-hh" Kaze says hitting th wall. "hmph weak you are so weak But i guess that is to be expected Not even that Water Dragon slayer that i sent through the wall could keep up with me", Raikou hikari, the intruder, says. Raikou smirks as he looks over at his brother now realizing he kicked his brother into a wall. "hmph so this is my poor excuse of a half-brother Hmph",Raikou says leaning on a nearby pole. "Hmph I do not know who you think you are but i have no brother or sister for that matter and even if i did they wouldn't be someone like you who hurts my friends and family", kaze says getting up from the impact of hitting the wall. "And they definitely wouldn't hurt the person I like!" kaze says getting enraged as Lightning begins to spark around his body and the sword in his hand.Suddenly Kae is above Raikou swinging his sword down aimed for Raikou as a lightning bolt follows behind the Sword. "hmph" Raikou says as He stops Kaze's blade and lightning attack coming from behind his sword. The lightning destroys some of the area around Raikou. "is this really the Best you can do Brother?? It seems that your father taught you nothing of true power Like this you can't possibly save this guild let alone The Water Dragon Slayer Nagisa over there." Raikou then counters by forming a sword made of Electricity with his magic and then slashes at Kaze. Kaze then teleports away from Raikou and reappears behind. "since my Lightning doesn't seem to work I'll just have to defeat you with melee combat or i could use Sword Magic although i haven't used this in awhile its current power should do", Kaze says as he spins in a circle as he releases a energy beam off of his sword to attack in a 360 degree circumference. Raikou docks quickly barely missing the Energy blast. "hmph so you do have some strength but is it enough to stop me Brother, I guess Your Father and our mother did teach you something", say Raikou as he has Black lightning spark around him. Suddenly Black lightning begins forming in an Eel shape, "God Lightning Make: Eel". The Eel then charges straight at Kaze aiming for his Chest and arms. "Our mother no way it Can't but i thought.." Kaze stutters as he rolls out of the way of the Eel. "Your Raikou but Mom thought you had Died!! and why are you attacking Me and Koma Inu??" Kaze says as he blocks another incoming charge from the Eel by having his blade slash forward as it releases an amount of Eterano in Arc shaped blast.This would disapate the Lightning Eel. Raikou breathes in Black lightning from around him."Hmph what would understand anyways if i Told you, YOu OVERPRIVILEGED SIMPLETON!!" Raikou yells as he sends out a giants blast of Black Lightning from his mouth/ THe blast would race extremely fast towards Kaze so fast exactly it hit sending him hurtling towards the Wall creating enough of an impact t o break the wall. "hmph you the inari Family are to over privileged and needed to be taught what it is to feel pain." getting up panting and bleeding slightly from the immense Damage taken from the breath attack Kaze says, "yeah i might not understand your story or why you do thing the thing you but i do know this I am Both AN Inari and a member of Koma Inu Which means i Have to defeat you no matter what no matter how strong or powerful or if you are my brother I have to defeat you to defend my guild." Kaze then stands up tall and raises his hands as through his own imagination a new katana appeared in his hands this one seemed different as if it was leaking power out of it. "hmph Impressive i didn't think you would be able to withstand that attack but i guess we all have our own attributes and flukes but it's no longer play time anymore Brother" Raikou says as large amounts of black lightning spark around him. "God Lightning-Make Katana" Raikou says as a katana similar to Kaze appears in his hands. "Now we shall dance: Raikou says as he suddenly leaps towards his brother Slashing at him. Kaze blocks the strike coming from above him as he then counters holding his katana in one hand unorthodoxly for a katana wielder, unfortunately numbing his hand from the Lightning katana hitting his Katana. "Magic Sword Style Air Render" A generic looking sword is summoned into Kaze hand which he uses to slash at his brother and release an arc of energy at his brother. Raikou counters this by shielding himself with his unique God Slayer Lightning to in a way block and kinda absorb the energy blast. Raikou then twist around to slash at Kaze from behind causing Kaze to twist around himself to dodge the attack and send another energy blast towards Raikou who simply uses his speed to dodge it and send a Lightning bolt at Kaze. They continue to battle it out swordsmen style like two Ninjas or samurai squaring off with both sides also wielding magic. While Kaze and Raikou are Fighting Nagisa slowly wakes up,"Ugh Oh no Kaze!!" she says looking around and then noticing the fight between the two brothers. "wait kaze is actually keeping up with but his speed is insane he is like a lightning bolt with the added speed of meteor I need to help Kaze but how ummmmm.." Kaze then deflects a lightning blast with his sword which knocks his sword out of his hands and sends it flying hitting Nagis in the arm and causing her to cough up blood from the impact. "Nagisa!!" kaze says suddenly being distracted by Nagisa Coughing out blood causing him to be hit hard by an Lightning Make Electric Eel sending him flying at the Wall and hitting Nagisa on the Way. "Hmph Never lose focus Brother it was impressive you were able to keep up with me a known S-class Dark Mage from Shattered Dusk but none the less I am still better now time to die,Enhanced Lightning God Slayer's Bellow" Raikou says breathing in then releasing a massive Bolt of Lightning the Height of the Whole room at Kaze and Nagisa, but before the Bolt could reach Nagisa and Kaze holding hands they released their magic power together at the same time suddenly a giant A giant eel made out of Water and Lightning Blocked the Blast seeming to absorb the Lightning and went straight for Raikou hitting him directly as both normal Lightning and Black Lightning sparked from it and seemed to arc behind it. The sheer size and force of the Eel broke through the wall behind Raikou taking Raikou along for it as it then once breaking through the wall Exploded into a giant blast of water and Lightning. All three combatants were forcibly knocked out on the ground for awhile until Raikou got up panting and severely Injured from the Ordeal. "Damn I have to go not that i want to but seems that gavin caught the two new slaves for the Experiment he is doing" Raikou says and then jumps away quickly in a blur of lightning. A few minutes later both Nagisa and Kaze woke up exhausted from the unision raid they had done in desperation . Nagisa spoke first and smiled hugging Kaze, "hehe we did it he was defeated and left". Kaze blushed at being hugged saying, "yeah we did but unfortunately I think I'll see him again but next time I'll be prepared for him and be able to face him and defeat him for good and hopefully I'll be able to figure out why he turned Evil and help him find the light." Nagisa then pokes Kaze's cheek and kisses him on the cheek blushing as she did so causing Kaze to blush. "hey what was that for" he asked her stuttering a little. Nagisa giggled and replied still slightly blushing, "one for thanks and two My acceptance of you liking me and my way of saying.." she stop talking blushing profusely realizing what she was about to say. Kaze noticing her expression begins laughing which causes Nagisa to pout at him and giggle just a little. "after that big of a battle and everything you still can't say you like which you almost said and yes i like you Nagisa" he says as he kisses her cheek in return as he hugs her helping her stand up a little. "as much as I'd like to stay here and enjoy this moment," he says smiling, "we should Check up on the other members of the Guild. "okay then let's go" Nagisa says smiling.